Talk:Fable III Bugs
I have a major glitch. I just fall through the sky after I start the game. I can't play it any more! :Damn, bad luck there. Report that to Lionhead if you haven't done so already. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Content So is this page going to be a comprehensive list of all the glitches in Fable III, or just ones that are hard to categorize (like the one above)? TheIndifferentist 02:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :All of them, if we can do. Like Fable II bugs for F2. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Traitor's Keep...poorly tested. As much as I love Traitor's Keep, this has given me more bugs than I have ever experienced in any game ever in my life. I can't play reaver's wheel, have fun and kill tons of hobbes in the godwin estate, or even play the shooting range. anyone else finding anything they can no longer do ever since downloading traitor's keep?The Crawler 21:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :It has been mentioned quite often, particularly Reaver's wheel. I hadn't heard of the Godwin one before though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Just went to see for myself. I can't play Reaver's wheel either, and while I can start the Shooting Range, no targets appear and the timer doesn't start. I can still play the Godwin jukebox though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow. In my six playthroughs (three of those with Understone and Traitor's Keep), the worst that's happened to me is I vaulted down an embankment and got lodged behind a tree. You have my sympathies. TheIndifferentist 23:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Godwin Jukebox was how i got a bunch of augmentations. I dont know if i can still play the mortar game, but traitor's keep probably only affects the understone dlc. Next time I'm by my xbox i'll have to see if being online affects it. One of the (probably considered worse glitches from a developer's point of view) more fun glictches is actually going in and out of the fable map entirely with an actually hole in the wall. I'll post that then too.The Crawler 19:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Apparently the glitches only affect 'old' saves that were started before the DLC was downloaded, and does not affect new games started after downloading them, so I'll update the article. That should be checked a few times by some of us as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Day at the (chicken) races bug edited, as it is probably just someone attempting to place a bet when a race is already going on. Simply make sure the chickens are in their cages before trying to place a bet. 21:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Some additional glitches I'm new, and I've never really edited a Wiki before so I don't want to mess with the main article. But I've got three glitches going on right now (fortunately none appear to be game-breaking): - My Sanctuary is broken. Jasper won't speak to me, and I no longer get the d-pad option of traveling to the wardrobe, armory, etc. - I have several children with whom I can't improve my relationship. They are all adopted children, if that matters. The relationship bar gets maxed out at Happy, and can't be improved to Love, no matter how many gift quests I complete for them. - Certain houses I've decorated, like The Bricks in Bowerstone Market, keep reverting to lower quality furniture. Oddly enough, the ornament sets I've chosen stay the same, but all the furniture itself drops from luxury or decorative to worn. ' 15:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC)' :The Sanctuary one is a common one, well the Jasper not talking part anyway. As for the D-pad disappearing, it happens from time to time. I get it sometimes but then it reappears after a little. The children thing I think is because they are adopted, your best bet would be try with a biological child and see if it happens. The house thing, have you kept the houses in full repair? I think that can effect the decor of the houses too.--Alpha Lycos 22:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) -1- My Sanctuary is broken. Jasper won't speak to me, and I no longer get the d-pad option of traveling to the wardrobe, armory, etc. SOLUTION: Save. Exit. Start a game under another profile. Join that game using the glitched profile. Save. Exit. Restart your now-unglitched profile. (This resets the tutorial, and fixes both problems in the process) -2- I have several children with whom I can't improve my relationship. They are all adopted children, if that matters. The relationship bar gets maxed out at Happy, and can't be improved to Love, no matter how many gift quests I complete for them. -3- Certain houses I've decorated, like The Bricks in Bowerstone Market, keep reverting to lower quality furniture. Oddly enough, the ornament sets I've chosen stay the same, but all the furniture itself drops from luxury or decorative to worn. - Add the Jasper Glitch? Should we add the Jasper glitch (where Jasper is unable to speak, interact with and allow you to use Sanctuary shortcuts) to this article page? The only place in which I've seen this glitch is actually listed is the page for Jasper himself, so I guessed maybe adding it here could help. WikiaWizard 21:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, go ahead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks, doing it now. WikiaWizard 13:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Time to play THE GAME I have a save that cannot complete the quest The Game. When I got to the end, after killing the Baron, I had a henchman join my game to collect the guild seals. I believe I gave or got a gift to/from them, then afterwards I did not get the green circle with the A to kiss the princess. What a dummy was I to save then, as I should have signed off and redone the quest but that was probably impossible anyway due to the autosave of the gift process. The only redeaming factor is he may now join other worlds with The Simitar of Baron Slaying +3 equiped, little solice.Garry Damrau 09:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Somehow I got past this bug. It may be due to me getting internet access and loading of the patch that comes with the free Yule Hat. Anyway it is gone now and I can continue. Garry Damrau(talk) 16:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Inability to improve relationships I have seen many references to not being able to improve relationships here. There is are reason why and a way to correct some of these "bugs". When you have rents or prices set to low or free, NPCs will gradually like you more. Sometimes the meter will max out on the scale while you are away and no ammount of good expressions will illicit a quest offer. The solution I have found in many cases is to do an evil expression thus bringing the scale down from maxed and then you can make it hit maxed again by doing good expressions. It would seem that the action of causing it to max through expressions will get the desired quest offer.Garry Damrau 12:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) possible glitch/what the hell did I do? ok so after I got to the part of the quest Bowerstone Resistance where you have to prove yourself to Page I some how messed up my game. Whenever I go to Brightwall, whether it be through fast travel or walking through Mistpeak Valley, I can no longer run, draw my weapon, use magic, or fast travel. The not being able to draw my weapon and not use magic thing is fine since this is my good playthrough. The not being able to run thing makes doing relationship quests and catch the prisoner quests a bit of a pain. The not being able to fast travel thing however is extremely annoying as everytime I switch to a new quest I can't fast travel because it says 'You must finish the current quest before you can fast travel' and if I switch quests inside Brightwall, it will not only say the same thing but the gold trail wont appear to lead me to where I need to go. Luckily this glitch does not extend into the catacombs so I can fast travel out of there. The really weird part about this glitch is that the only way I've been able to fix it is by winning a chicken race. I found this by complete accident, but after winning a chicken race I found I could no longer speak to the guy who takes your bets but I could run, draw my weapon, use magic, and fast travel. This fix however is only temerary and will only stay that way for about a day in game or after I fast travel to two different places. So what the hell did I do? Try going back to Page in the Resistance HQ. Also see if Ben and Walter are still there talking. Did Page give you the Masquerde Suit to wear when you meet her in Millfields? You say the catacombs, Do you mean the sewers or the Reliquary? The catacombs are a part of Bowerstone Castle, I don't think you can go there now. Otherwise go to the areas where you may have begun a quest and just stand and see if quest direction appear.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Additional bugs Ive experienced several bugs I don’t see listed on this page or the respective item pages. First off, I have had the time glitch in 3 games so far and I haven’t played traitors keep yet or done any of the actions mentioned in the article. It just happens randomly. I have had several relationship quests that are undoable because the person doesn’t seem to exist. The trail will lead me to an area, for example from Bowerstone market to the old quarter and as soon as it loads it leads me right back to the market. It will continue to lead me back and forth. I checked everyone in both areas and no one by the listed name exists. Similarly, in both relationship quests and drag criminals to jail quests I’ve had the NPC standing in a fast travel zone between two areas. I can see them and the trail will lead me to them but I cant reach them because I fast travel before I can get close enough. Weapons augments revert back to previous state when traded back to same account. If I give a partially or un-augmented weapon to an alternate account, then get the augments completed, when I give the weapon back to the original account it reverts back to exactly where it was before. It doesn’t seem to have anything to do with the save file either because I deleted all saves for that account and started a new playthrough and it happens as well. ReapTheChaos 08:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Time Glitch (Without Traitor's Keep DLC) As the title suggests I myself have encountered the time glitch in Fable III (among a number of others) but this case is a little different as I have not encountered it in the Traitor's Keep. I'm not quite sure what triggered it and I only began to notice when enemies spawned less and the days just seemed way too long. These problems are partly remedied by sleeping till morning over and over again but it doesn't solve everything. Any ideas as to how this glitch could've happened and if it can be solved? Thanks. WikiaWizard 21:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hm sounds horrid, perhaps there is an error in the programming for the internal clock system? Kind of like how with the old Pokemon games for the gameboy advance, once you play a set amount of hours timed events just stopped happening, like berry growth. Honestly, I've never encountered any glitches in any games, just had games freezing from system overheat.--Alpha Lycos 21:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not so bad I guess but after sometime it does become quite a problem. Yes, it does sound like that but is there a fix? I'm just hoping that after getting the patches things should be, well, patched up. I think that you are quite lucky not to have ever encountered any glitches. Did you update your game with the patches before encountering any? WikiaWizard 21:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Game fully updated and almost all DLC downloaded. As for a fix, I can't remember if there was one for the pokemon games. As for this, I shall look into it for you when next I have the time, currently on no sleep so not of sound mind to research ^^ --Alpha Lycos 21:23, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks. I'll try and see if there's anything that can be done about it. I might just update it through Xbox Live and see if that helps. Well that's very kind of you and I hope that you get enough sleep before looking around :) WikiaWizard 18:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Major Fable III Patch Arrives As the heading suggests a major patch was released in December 2010 for Fable III which tries to fix some of the most major and potentially game-breaking bugs in the game and a few minor ones. I think that this would be most beneficial for the article but I don't know how to best to incorporate this. Any help? The link to the list of fixes can be found here at http://lionhead.com/patch-notes-fable-iii-title-update/. WikiaWizard 18:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, seeing as no-one has objected to this change here I have already added it to the article. WikiaWizard (talk) 17:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Help I am on the reaver's wheel part and i need help because i am falling for ever when i hit the girl that terned in to the doglooking things Nate.doggy10 (talk) 07:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :The best thing you can try is quitting to Dashboard without saving, and hoping that when you reload the previous save, it doesn't happen again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :what if you alredy savied it and i have dislexea :Nate.doggy10 (talk) 23:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : ::Are you falling straight away, as soon as you load the game? If so, I'm afraid I don't know of any fix. I would recommend asking at to see if anyone there has any ideas. ::Interesting fact: Peter Molyneux also has dyslexia. Please let me know if you need me to re-word anything so you can umderstand it better. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :: thank you Enodox i will try that and yes i am falling as soon as i play that char ::Nate.doggy10 (talk) 01:06, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::This may help: http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:31176 EG-10:01, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Small Minor Bugs/Glitches. There is this one minor bug where the Cinimatic Button,*AKA: LT Button* randomly appears and stays there... i think reloading the save gets it off... The Cinimatic button does not show when in the Sancuary because there is no weapons used and no buttons used likely. This button does not do anything when pushed exept for the normal setting... And another Minor Bug. When using duel wield and upgrading your magic level, you will do the normal Upgrade animation. but after you do that and try to use the magic spell, the game does the Upgrade animation for the other glove due to how it can't have a*duel animation*. First day as kingLogans After i took place as king,Decided Logan's fate then set taxes.When i spawned in bowerstone inductial,No crowd is there,no glowing trail and i cannot leave or i will start at Logan's fate part again Please, someone add this serious glitch, if I would have but been able to see it, it would have saved me a serious headache and nearly throwing my Xbox out a window. I don't have all the details, but there is a glitch in joining other's games for which you loose all your items. All weapons, clothing, hair make up, -everything - you will also lose all your realestate. all chests in the road to rule return to unopened status. Chests in game appear to also become unopen again, but can not be open. It doesn't matter if you turn your consol off without allowing it to save, you're screwed. 06:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :The reason it isn't on the page is because there isn't much known about it. To be honest, you are the first I've heard of encountering such a glitch.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC)